


Wild Summer

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's go slowly in this</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The lion king

 

One last family vacation said my mom,  one last family trip all together before my sister Perry marry her boyfriend my sister Katie move to Florida and I go to college the only one that will be at home with my parents will be Jeff till he go to college,  this will be the last time that all our schedule will be in tone and we will spend this time all together I think that is why we accepted this idea of spend a whole month together in a place where my mom would like to go,  that was till she told us that she wanted to go to south Africa,  to a wild reserve in the middle of nowhere.

I will have to spend my summer in the middle of wild Africa without my friends without football without surf,  basically this would be my last "teenager " year before I'll go to UNC and began to be an adult and I will like to spend it with  my friends but also we couldn't say no to my mom, even if we have to take a 16 hours flight with I don't know how many scales to reach south Africa and then we had to took another plane to Limpopo,  I don't know how many times I read my surf's magazine to the moment we reached south Africa,  the first airport, then we had to take a car to another little airport were a plane took us to the southeastern of south Africa.

Kruger national park, I read in the triptych a wild reserve that covers 360 kilometers and two provinces Limpopo and Mpumalanga 

"We are going to spend a month in jumanji " said my brother exasperated when we were in the middle of our flight watching all the nature that would surround us 

"Think in the lion king, you liked that movie and now we are going to spend a whole month living like the lion king " said my mom excited she was the only one excited with this travel,  even my dad hadn't said anything he wasn't a word's man but you could see in his face  that he was doing for my mom,  we all were doing it for my mom. 

We reached the little airport in the middle of nowhere and now we truly felt like we were in the middle of the lion king movie, we felt like in any moment a tiger could come from a bush 

"You brought your long board?" asked my brother in a whisper when we were taking our bags 

"No,  but I brought my soccer ball"

"Thank god" breathed Jeff 

"Tobin " called my mom "You brought your camera? " she was excited too excited for our like "Take a picture of us here " she place ourselves in the middle of the airport and I took the picture,  when a strange man come near of us with a safari clothe 

"Mâlo Mâlo lelei tali tali lelei" smiled the man while all of us saw him in confusion "My name is Cody Press and I will have the honor to take you to the Press natural reserve" said the man pointing to the logo in his shirt  "you should be the Heaths? "

"Yeah " smiled my mom shaking his hand "Excuse me but what did you said? In that language?"

"Oh" smiled the man taking us to the jeep and helping us with our bags " I said hello and welcome in tsonga the tribal language of the area where the reserve is"

"Oh that is great did you see guys the tribal language " my mom sat in the copilot seat while she took classes with the man of how to pronounce those words 

"Great" my brother was in his usual sarcastic mood,  all of us were tired but he was the only one that expressed it the rest of us except for my mom just sat in the jeep watching through the window how the landscape changed from a middle urban sight to a full wild sight all that you could see was bushes and dirt and a river from time to time,  I don't know how many rivers we cross to get there but we reached the lodge and yeah we were in he middle of the lion king movie 

"Tali tali lelei" a woman received us when we went down of the jeep "My name is Stacy Press" smiled the woman "And welcome to the Press natural reserve,  they are my daughters Channing and Tyler " she pointed to he two girls who smiled and waved to us while we nodded "My other daughter is feeding the animals but you could meet her in the dinner " 

"You have wild animals in here? " since we landed in Africa my mom had been the only one that talked while the rest of us just saw to our surround 

The two women kept talking while they took us to our lodge 

"Okay dinner will be ready in an hour or two so we will wait for you in the main lodge,  we like to have just a family as guest at a time to give you the best experience,  so it would be just you,  us and few people of the staff" the woman explain to us "We'll see you soon " the woman closed the door leaving us alone to see the house and fight for our rooms,  well my siblings and I fought for the rooms obviously the big room was for our parents so the rest would be ours,  Katie and Perry shared a room they didn't care to share a room Jeff took a room near to my parents and I have the room that was in the other side of the house the back side of the house,  I didn't care which room I had that was till I opened the door and found the coolest room of the house the bed was in the middle of the room and the window took all the wall leaving a clean sight to a little balcony surrounded by trees and bushes were I could see a couple of monkeys it wasn't that bad. 

I unpacked a few things and got a shower everything was good till I searched for my phone and saw it was dead zero signal,  zero Wi-Fi nothing 

"Mooooom! " I screamed in panic 

"Relax guys " said my mom trying to comfort us after my siblings and I got in crisis "We have to enjoy this experience as a family without phones "

"But mom how I would call Matt" whined my sister 

"We would talk with Stacy,  she would have a phone "

"But how I will do to talk with my friends " I whined,  how I could survive this month without talking with my friends 

"Guys,  guys! " called my mom "We will eat dinner and we'll see in the morning,  okay? " all of us nodded "Okay now let's eat"

We began to walk to the main lodge and I had to admit that the surround was pretty nice the birds singing and the sunset painted the sky orange all was very nice and romantic and the dinning area was pretty nice too a open room that let you see the african plain and the sunset with a long table in the middl,  I sat in one of the chairs while the food was put in the buffet and the Press family introduced our family to the staff members and in that moment surrounded by all that people in that place I thought that maybe this wasn't a bad idea maybe I could enjoy this,  that was till I saw her,  till her green eyes crossed with mines and her smile gave me this strange feeling in my stomach 

"Tali tali lelei" she smiled "I'm Christen" when I heard her voice and saw her smile I knew that this summer was going to be different 


	2. Rintoho

At the next morning I woke up in Africa,  wasn't that crazy in Africa,  hundred of miles far from home and my friends,  far from everything I knew,  now we were in the middle of the nothing having what my mom called a wild summer that sound more fun of what really was,  I saw through my window all I can see was trees , for the sun I could know it was early and for the silence in the house I could know I was the only one awake and I couldn't stay I was used to wake up and train or do something I could never be the one of be the whole day in bed so I dressed up and took my ball I could never be alone with it,  I left the house and the soft yellow color of the sun contrasted with the chill breeze, it was a nice, I walked to the main lodge searching maybe for the beautiful brunette of green eyes,  thinking about her made me feel instantly embarrassed last night I couldn't talk with her,  she directed a few comments to me and I couldn't do more than nod to her, maybe she thought I was some strange teenager she looked a little bit older maybe a couple years and at least I didn't have my braces anymore and my teenager acne disappeared a few weeks before our travel the only indicator of my teenage was my uncomfortable behavior especially in front of girls, beautiful girls,  beautiful brunettes 

I reached the main lodge and followed the smell of fresh breakfast to the kitchen finding two of the Press women talking in Spanish? How many language this people could speak 

"Oh Tobin good morning " smiled Mrs press with one of her daughter behind her 

"Good morning Mrs" I smiled 

"Okay rule number one Tobin,  while you are here we are like family,  so you can call me mama Press " 

"Okay " I smiled back I liked her since the beginning she always looked so welcoming and since the beginning Channing always stood behind her mom watching me with a knowing face, she was nice but she always looked me like that 

"What do you want? " offered the woman "Breakfast is not ready but you can have,  cereal,  fruits anything till the breakfast is ready "

"I think I would take a banana and wait for the breakfast " she passed me the nest and I left the two women there I was a little disappointed that I didn't saw Christen there so I walked trying to found her,  maybe she was with the animals I heard from the night before that she liked very much to be there but I didn't knew where it was so I began to follow my feets while I dribbled my ball,  a few seconds I found myself in the middle of a little jungle curious how the nature changed that fast a few seconds ago I was in a desertic  Africa and now I felt like I was in the Amazon I could even heard some monkeys I could hear them and and see the branches move but I couldn't see none of them I lift my head trying to find them but they found me first and when I realized it was too late a monkey had took my ball,  my soccer ball 

"Yo! " I saw how a monkey took my ball and began to run "No, no, no come on dude" yeah I was talking with a monkey and I could hear how  I was surrounded by them "Hey please give me back my ball" I had to be nice "Take this and give me my ball" I offered him my banana as exchange for my ball and I saw he could understand me and studied the chance of give me my ball "Yeah,  you give me that" I pointed to my ball "And I give you this" and pointed to the banana "Please dude" but then I heard a giggle,  the giggle I was looking for but I was afraid of at the same time the brunette of green eyes was there behind me and I was making a fool of me in front of her 

"She is not a dude,  she is a girl " said the brunette,  her voice was always so soft and delicate "She is carrying her baby with her in her back " pointed the girl 

"Okay" I whispered "Ma'am, please,  can you give me my ball? " she dropped the ball and took the banana that I offered her and a second later she was in a tree eating the banana, my banana "Thank god " I whispered sitting in the floor making the brunette giggle again 

"You like them" she smiled and again I couldn't say any word just see her since the first time I saw her all I did was see her,  her eyes,  her smile,  her hair, how she looked in her usual safari uniform I liked how she looked in her uniform,  she passed by my side and took my ball between her feets dribbling it and  passing it to me,  she dribbled the ball and I just stood there with my mouth open watching her feets, was amazing,  this girl was amazing,  I didn't knew I was still in my head till I saw the amusing face and little smile  

"Um...  thank you " 

"You welcome " she smiled and I swear my heart always jumped every time she smiled "Now you will have to carry a banana always with you or they will stole you everything " she joked and I didn't knew what to say 

"Um yeah that was my breakfast " I said  a little shy 

"We can go to main lodge I think my mom should have the breakfast ready now" she began to walk back to the lodge and my feets follow her, we shared a silence for a few seconds it wasn't uncomfortable but a little tense we shared a few shy glances between us,  I was nervous and she was a amused by my nervous "You play football?" she pointed to my ball and I was too stupid to answer so I just nodded I had to talk with her 

"You... you played too? You seem pretty good... I mean with the ball... that dribbled and stuff... It was pretty good too" I had to face palmed myself mentally for not be able to form a normal sentence to her 

"Yeah" she giggle,  she always giggle when I saw her or smiled to her,  and I liked her giggle "I played when I was younger, when I lived in the civilization " she shrugged nonchalantly but before I could ask her more we reached the lodge "Mom! " she called once we were in the house and went to the kitchen 

"Tobin! " I think Mrs Press was surprised to see me behind her daughter and so soon in the kitchen 

"She was attacked by Pita and her clan" I saw how the brunette tried to hide her amusement and smile 

"Oh Tobin I'm sorry " mama Press tried to comfort me while Channing and Christen hided their smiles,  I was trying to contain my smile too thinking of the ridiculous part of the story 

"She took my breakfast " I tried to say seriously but the two girls laugh reached me and I began to laugh too 

"Well you will have to carry a banana with you from now on " said mama Press dutyfully putting food on the plates  

"My family hadn't wake up? " I asked taking a plate and sitting in front of the two Press sisters who had a silent conversation between them through their eyes 

"No,  they are still asleep " she took a place by my side "Relax that is why don't have activities the first days " shrugged the woman "We know you need to get used to the time change " we ate for a few seconds in silence till the mom talked again "Christen you can take Tobin to feed the animals so she doesn't get bored " said nonchalantly to her daughter but I could see by the surprise in her face that I wasn't in her schedule for the day 

"Yeah of course " shrugged nonchalantly the brunette but I could see the nudge that she gave to her sister "Ready? " asked the brunette after we finished eating I followed her to the area where they kept the animals,  the little ones 

 "Come this way" I followed to a big area that you could call kitchen "Here is where we make their foods and he" she pointed to a good looking guy "Is the chef,  you could call him a chef" she joked "He is Nima " he turned around and I knew him I had see him in the dinner the night before and he seemed closer to her "Hi love" she smiled to him and I had to lower my face to avoid see him kissing her in her forehead I tried to ignore that pang of jealousy that I didn't knew where it came from 

"Hi babe" he said and saluted me "Hi" he smiled but I didn't smiled back I didn't like him I just nodded 

"Everything is ready? " she asked thank god she didn't was aware of my jealousy "Okay,  Tobin will help me today " she smiled in my direction and I felt relieved that she choosed me over the guy,  I took the baskets and followed as always to an area that seemed a zoo "See Tobin we have the birds, monkeys and others little species here to keep them safe from other animals,  all this are animals that we had rescued and we kept them here till they are healthy to go back to nature and if they can not we took them to zoos or we keep them here" I swear I always loved how she talked,  since the beginning, how passionate and how good she could express how she moved her hands to make a point or show you something,  I can't remember most of the things that she told me that day,  the only thing I can remember is how I liked to see her talk,  I just nodded to everything that she said and passed the things that she said "And now...  we are in your favorite part" she smiled how she could know what I could like "The monkeys " I understood and tried to look excited but it wasn't successful because she laughed from my uncomfortable face "Come on" she motioned to me go closer "You are good with them " she gave me a bunch of seeds and seconds later I was covered of monkeys "See you like them" they ate from my hand and played with my hair searching for something in it "Okay guys is time to go" she began to took some monkeys and placed them in the trees, while I saw her play with them and talk with them like they could understand her like they were people "Let's go to JJ" she pulled me by my arm and I swear I could die in that moment her hand was so soft and warm and I just froze feeling her skin on mine, it felt so good that in the instant that her hand left my arm I instantly missed it "JJ! " she called the veterinarian and a good looking blonde came to us with a bird in her hands 

"Chris! " she smiled "Oh hi,  nice to meet you " she said to me

"She is Tobin,  her family is staying here for a month "

"Well Tobin,  welcome to the jungle " she joked and I smile "Today we are going to take care of a owl that got stuck in barbed wire " she took the bird out of the cage while Christen put some rubber gloves in her hands,  on of the sexiest thing I had seen in my life till that moment.

I found myself getting attached to everything that she did  maybe I was too young or maybe she was too beautiful,  till this day I can't know I just remember spend all my day there with them marveling over this girl,  this wild goddess that could understand the animals and nature,  I had never meet a girl like this,  wild and authentic,  without make up without caring if she got dirt 

"What do you think about your first day in the wild?" asked the brunette with her usual smile,  she never stopped smiling and I loved it 

"Um... it was good " I shrugged nonchalantly 

"Just good? " she joked 

"Well... more than good,  it was pretty impressive,  to see you with all this animals " I blurted uncovering  my attraction for her "And JJ... I mean you two" I mumbled I couldn't say a straight word to her "It was all pretty impressive " I sighed finding my composure 

"Good" she smiled and stopped in the crossroad taking the path to the lodge where the Press family stood 

"You are not going to eat dinner? " I blurted while I pointed to the main lodge,  I didn't want to end my day with the brunette 

She denied with her head and smiled "No, I'm tired and smell like animals" she smelled like earth, like wildness,  she smelled like nature "I will take a shower and go to bed,  I'll see you tomorrow " she pointed and kissed me in my cheek "Etlela khale rintoho " she smiled and winked before go to her house leaving me there with a burning spot in my cheek were she had bonded her kiss and my teenage feelings confusing my heart and mind  


	3. True feelings

I stood there in the middle of the dinner with my eyes glued to the door waiting for her and eating my breakfast and feeling like a total fool,  for the last two days I had woke up early, go to he kitchen of the main lodge and "casualty" found the beautiful brunette with her two sisters and mom talking non stop in the kitchen,  the worst part, well not totally worst,  was that I had learnt to enjoy the continue talking,  joking and laughing of the women,  the playful banter that Channing and I learnt to have with each other,  and her smile,  her smile was my whole reason to woke up early and see her,  her smile,  her eyes and how they shinned when she smiled,  she was this beautiful wild creature of Africa and I was just normal dorky girl from new Jersey 

"I swear that now I can feel like I can enjoy this trip,  the first days were brutal with the jet lag and time change " said Perry siting by my side in the table 

They already got used to the time change -unfortunately- and now my breakfast were in the dinner with them, any of the girls used to much the dinner so we ate with most of the staff members and sometimes Mr Press 

"Well except for Toby of course who mysteriously became a morning person in this trip" joked Perry with the rest of my siblings who were now in the table 

"Well is just... everything is so beautiful here that why not wake  up early and enjoy it" I shrugged nervously 

You'll see to this point of my life anybody in my family knew or have the little suspicious of my likes for girls,  my two older sisters were totally straight and have a couple of boyfriend in school and me,  well I had a couple of tries but nothing was there I tried but I never found that magic in men, but girls,  girls were always magical for me,  first I thought that maybe I just wanted to be like those girls,  athletic, smart,  funny or have the hair like them,  any kind of excuse to don't accept my likes for girls till I found this girl, Christen, she was the girl that made me realize the possibility of like girls, before Christen I had my doubts but when I met her I discovered this world where love girls was possible and true 

"Yeah right " snorted my sister Katie "Who is he? " asked in a whisper 

"Who? " I answered in whisper too confused 

"The guy Tobin,  the guy,  who is making you have this escapes? " asked Perry 

*The guy* I thought, the guy,  that is what all my friends and family asked me for,  this guy that could show up and make me love him,  the guy that never existed,  the guy that was a girl 

"There is not a guy,  is just... " I almost said it,  I almost said it was a girl it was Christen

"Come on Toby,  this is your last summer like a teenager,  you have to have a summer fling... "

"We have to find you a cute guy and... " my sisters began to talk between them while I played with my food,  thinking in this possibility of talk to them about my true feelings 

"What do you think about Nima? " asked Perry "He is cute" that guy,  if for any chance I  liked boys I couldn't like that guy,  he was just... yikes 

"I don't like him, he is not my type " I shrugged,  while I felt how the true words began to go up through my throat trying to get out,  my true feelings 

"Okay " nodded Katie "So what is your type of guy? " I shrugged I took a bite of my food trying to swallow my feelings 

"Yeah,  what is your type of guy? I haven't see you with any guy" 

I took I sighed trying to eased my feelings but instead that sighed gave me courage to say the true "Is not a guy" I blurted I barely heard what I said,  I didn't knew if I said it or I thought it,  but when I saw my sisters faces I knew that I had said it "I don't like guys" I already began with this so I had to finished. My two sisters stood in silence for a couple of seconds and I was in panic what I had done,  what if they treat me bad,  what if they tell my mom,  she gets in panic and cancel the trip,  my mind was everywhere and I never saw the silent conversation that my two sisters had till Katie broke the silence 

"Okay.... and what type of girls you like? " she asked nonchalantly I felt like I had score a goal in the world cup's final,  they just took normal like if Jeff had said that he had found a new girlfriend  

I tried to express my type,  but all I could think was in Christen, I couldn't say it,  I had say too much now,  but I didn't had to say it before I could answer she was there coming to the table and taking a seat by my side 

"Good morning girls " she smiled to my sisters "Good morning rintoho " she winked at me and my neck and ears became red,  I knew because of the heat that I could feel there,  she began to eat her breakfast and I didn't have to see my sisters to know that they knew, when I turned to see them they were looking me with a knowing look and a big smile 

"Hi Christen Good morning " said both in unison "You are ready for the safari today? "

My family were totally used to be in Africa now,  that mean that we would have our first touch with wildness going to a safari 

"Take care okay " accidentally I could heard Nima talking to Christen before we took the big jeep 

"Yeah,  yeah I know " she smiled and hugged him,  after a couple of days I couldn't get used to see them together,  now I can recognize that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach as jelous,  I was jelous of him,  he being able to hug her and kiss her in the forehead, and I stood there watching them till they separated and Christen went to me "Ready to your first wild experience,  rintoho? " asked Christen passing by my side 

"Christen and Toby sit in a tree... " singed Perry in my ear 

"Shut up" I groaned 

....

"Tobs take a picture of us here " said my mom for the hundred time 

"Mom the battery is dying " I lied I was tired to take pictures I just wanted to see Christen and nothing else,  we hadn't talk too much today,  she always was with her dad and I was scare of him so I maintained my distance till we began to walk through a oriel where we can saw the African plain and I few animals from afar and I just stood a little bit far from my family enjoying the beauty of the place

"Are you enjoying the trip? " she asked me walking behind me from one side to other and when I turned around to answered she continued walking like pulling me far from the group of people that formed my family,  her dad and some guides that were natives of the place 

"Um,  yeah" I answered nervously walking behind her,  she looked good in her uniform, and her shorts,  her legs,  I was shameless seeing her and enjoying her walk she was pulling me I don't know where,  but I know that I could follow her anywhere only for see her walk,  I wasn't aware that she had saw that I was seeing her till she interrupted my sighting 

"Are you enjoying the view? " she asked with a little smile,  I got caught I couldn't do more that stutter and she smiled making me stutter harder and blush,  god I was crushing so hard over this girl "Come let me show you something " she smiled and I followed her it was like she had a remote control of my body she could smile and I would follow her.  We walked to a little hill the one that we climbed till we found ourselves in the top of the hill and if the view before  was beautiful now was breathtaking I wanted to take my camera and took some photos but I wanted to just enjoy the view too,  that was till her soft hand touched my arm "Kneel " she whispered 

"What?! " 

"Kneel " she repeated and pulled me to he floor with her "You see that bush? " she pointed and I nodded "Wait " she kept her eyes in the bush and my eyes jumped between her and the bush,  one part because she looked too beautiful to ignore and because I was waiting for the magic trick to work but I didn't knew what would happen,  till I saw the bush move and I turned to see her like asking for an explanation and she just nodded to he bush and whistled making appear a cheetah and I almost felt in my butt,  I had in front of me a wild cheetah that she had called like call a dog "Her name is Kenya,  like the country,  we rescued her there " she said looking at my amaze 

"Is... is real? " I asked 

"Yeah" she giggled 

"Come " she guided the way to my first meeting with Kenya 

"Let her go to you first " she explained while she caressed her like it was a domestic cat "Kenya she is Tobin " she introduced me to the cheetah and she went to my direction and I froze "Relax she will smell you " and she did,  except for her size she was like a normal cat "I brought you something " she said to Kenya and took a can of cat food from her pocket and opened it "My dad doesn't like that we feed her" she said nonchalantly putting the can on the floor and letting the big cat go to the food "But I know that she likes it " she smiled looking the animal, you could see her love in her eyes 

"You are like a animals whisperer " I blurted making her smile 

"She was one of the first animals that I helped when we came here " she said nonchalantly watching my reaction "We didn't born here,  we used to live in America,  in Los Angeles,  but then my dad had an heart attack,  he sold his company and we came here " she crossed her eyes with mines "We moved like six years ago "

"It wasn't hard? " 

"At the beginning yeah" Kenya had finished her food now and began to walk around us studying everything leaving us alone sat on the floor "My friends and all my life were there,  but then we found JJ who moved with her boyfriend Zach here and Nima and everyone and now I couldn't imagine my life without them " she smiled and my stomach twisted with the name of the guy "Well Nima is the only one that followed me from the states "

"Well I would follow my girlfriend to another country too no matter if she would move to the middle of nowhere " I blurted and  in her face I could read curiousy,  confusion while she tried to hide her smile 

"You would follow me to another country? " she asked curiously 

"Well if you would be my girlfriend,  I mean if I was a boy and you would be my girlfriend and you moved here I would follow you,  I mean my girlfriend well my boyfriend " I stuttered and her smile grow bigger "I mean you know " I shrugged I didn't want to go further in that kind of conversation with her 

"Yeah " she nodded "But Nima is not my boyfriend " she assured 

"He is not your boyfriend? " I asked tilting my head curiously 

"No" she denied while she smiled,  maybe enjoying my reaction "He is my friend,  my best friend,  I'm not gonna lie we tried to be more than friends but we couldn't " she said playing with the dirt making strips in the sand "So we stood as friends" she shrugged and I had to stop my heart to jump from my chest 

"Oh,  I'm sorry,  I thought that you and him... "

"No" she denied again amused by my stutter "But if you like him I can...."

"Oh no no no" I panicked with the possibility of her thinking that I liked him when my real crush was her "I just thought because you seemed close and stuff " I shrugged and began to play with the sand too

"You are not the first person that think that, is okay... he is just... not my type " she shrugged like waiting for my reaction but I just stood there frozen,   it could be a chance that this girl,  this perfect girl could be single?  Well she was in the middle of nowhere the chances were high, but it was a chance that this girl,  could,  like girls? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go slowly in this


	4. Under the stars

"What do you think if we camp tonight? " asked Tyler 

In the last couple of days the 'youngs' had become closer and we used to share dinner together,  far from our parents and their boring jokes,  sometimes Christen sat by my side and I had to hide my feelings and excitement and sometimes she sat by Nima's side and I had to hide my jelousy,  it was a game for her where she didn't want to bother any of us, every night  him and I left the chair by our side empty just waiting which one would choose the beautiful brunette that night,  when she choose him he made sure to whisper things to her that made her laugh and when she choosed me I made sure to ask for her day asking  for every animal that I knew that she liked  

"Is that safe? " asked Katie in a worried tone that made the three Press sisters giggle 

"Yeah " smiled Christen "it would be in the fire place that my parents have in the back side of our home and while we left the fire on all night we will be good" shrugged 

"Okay " shrugged Perry 

"Okay,  we will search for the tents and we will see you in our home " smiled Tyler before all the Press sisters left the table 

"I'll see you soon rintoho " winked Christen making my heart do that stupid thing that it did every time that I saw her smile or wink at me

Since I had middle accept my likes for girls and specially for this girl, I felt more attracted to her and I search for every moment that I could spend with her

We took our stuffs for the night and directed to the Press's house of course as always Katie and Perry left me behind and of course Jeff ran behind them leaving me alone in my way to the house,  I accept maybe I took some time finding what I would wear to sleep but I couldn't just go and wear the same that I wear every night,  the same shorts and the same shirt so I choose my best pajamas,  I couldn't knew if I would spent the night in the same tent with Christen but I hoped that I could spend the night by the side of the beautiful brunette. That was till my head was filled with doubts what if I snores? Well my mom never told me that I snored,  but what if I drooled or what if I talked in my sleep and told her my feelings?  The options were multiple and I was beginning to panic 

"Hey rintoho " called Christen coming my way before I reached the house 

"Um,  hey" I smiled dumbly 

"Ready for sleep under the stars? " 

"Yeah"

"And you are going to sleep like that? " she asked pointing to my clothes,  I didn't found the courage to change my clothes and walk in my pjs 

"Um no... I just... I'm " always that I stuttered she didn't smile but she saw me with that amused face 

"I'm on my way to change,  if you want to we can change and go to there " she shrugged 

*Change with her?! In the same space with her?!* I panicked,  I had change with others girls,  in the team but I didn't have any crush on them,  but go to her room and change with her made my hands sweat 

"Okay" my voice was little and unsure 

"okay" she began to walk but no to the house 

"Where are we going? " I asked when we took a path diferent to he house 

"To my room " 

"Room? " I said before I saw a tree house "That is your room? " I pointed 

"Yeah, my dad made it and I loved so much that I took it as my room " she shrugged as nothing,  my love for this girl grow every time 

"You sleep in a tree house? "

"Yeah " she smiled "Come "

We wen up to her room and it was like a little house,  a hall that took us to the room that looked like my room her bed was in front of a big window that took all the wall, her closet was little but tightly organized, all her room looked tightly organized and the decor was simple and beautiful just like her,  you could see her in her room 

"You like it? " she asked a little unsure while I studied it

"Is pretty cool " I said and she smiled 

"Okay,  I'm going to take a quick shower and change to my pajamas,  if you want to you can change here" she took her clothes,  her towel and went to her bathroom 

I waited till I heard water run to change fast,  she took some minutes and I began to see the rest of her room and the collection of books that she had in her shelf,  all kind of books 

"You like to read? " I was so into my head that I didn't heard coming out of the bathroom,  when I turned around I found this beautiful brunette freshly showered,  her hair was damp and was into her pjs, her usual wild  aroma disappeared under the vanilla and coconut aroma of her shampoo 

"Um a little bit " I shrugged trying to rid my eyes from her

"Ready? " 

"Yeah" 

We took our way to the house and to the fire place where my siblings and her sisters were accompanied with Nima, I couldn't get rid of him 

"Okay as you are the last, you are going to share tent" said Tyler pointing to the tent unarmed and I had to hide my happiness while I saw the amused face of my sisters 

"Okay " I said a little bit happy and took it 

"The last couple that armed the tent is going to make the fire " announced like it was a race 

Everybody began to arm their tent with their partners Channing with Katie,  Tyler with Perry and of course the boys were together and were the first in arm their tent leaving it between the girls 

"No!  Tobin " whined Christen You have to put the five with the six" said the brunette reading the instructions 

"Well this is the five "

"How do you know?"

"Because.... " I saw all the pieces on the floor, I couldn't answered anything reasonable 

"Take this " she gave me the instructions,  while I saw her arm the tent in minutes "See that was not the five " she said with a sassy,  even if I wanted to be mad I couldn't she saved is time make the fire at the end Tyler and Perry had to make the fire with the help of Mr Press who had to go and helped them,  so we can eat some smores 

"Okay guys I love you but I'm tired " yawned Perry "and I'm going to sleep " everybody said their good nights and went to their respective tent 

So I laid there under the African sky covered in stars by the side of the beautiful brunette,  surrounded by the sound of crickets,  you could see the stars through the tent that illuminated inside of the tent showing me the body of the girl by my side,  I was afraid of turn my head and see her,  I was afraid of what could trigger in me a glimpse of her eyes under that sky 

"Tobin?  Are you awake? " she asked in a soft voice 

"yeah" I whispered and turned my head finding Christen cuddled between her blankets,  the night was chilly and made remember the cold in Jersey and see her like that made me almost hug her  "I can't sleep " I blurted,  maybe was the situation,  be under the protection of the dark of night and knowing that any confession that I made could be silenced by the noise of the crickets that made me want to talk with her

"I can't sleep either " I don't know if she was lying but was heartwarming know that maybe she was feeling the same as me "What do you want to do? " she accommodated herself to be on her side watching at me while I stood on my back with my head on her direction 

"I don't know " I shrugged 

"Let's do what all the girls do in pajamas party "

"I don't know I had never go to a pajamas party" the closer to that was when the girls in the team shared a room and even a bed,  but I never considered that as a pajamas party 

"Well me neither " she smiled and I smiled too "But I had see movies and they have girls talks "

"Girls talk? " if something made me nervous was girls talks especially because they always talked about boys one of my less favorite subjects 

"Yeah,  like boys,  life,  anything.... you start " she pointed and sighed what I could ask or talk? 

"Um... okay,  why do you call me rintoho? " I asked and she giggled "What it means? "

"Monkey " she answered nonchalantly 

"Monkey?!  You call me monkey? " I tried to sound embarrassed and she laughed 

"Thanks to Pita " she shrugged "Okay my turn " she thought for a couple of seconds "Do you like any boy? " and I automatically sighed that was the question 

"Um..." as always I had to lie " yeah"

"How is he? "

"Um... he had green eyes and dark hair and he is in my biology class"

"He sounds handsome "

"Yeah " I tried to sound excited but I couldn't "Okay my turn,  how did you do to move from the US to here? " she tilted her head trying to understand "I mean it wasn't hard to leave everything and come here? "

"Are you nervous because of college? " she asked back 

"Um,  I don't,  I mean,  that and everything,  I mean I'm going to college, Katie is going to get married,  Perry is moving to Florida and Jeff will be the only one at home,  I can't avoid to feel the strange feeling about it"

"That all of you are growing up and leaving the net? "

"You sounded like my mom" I joked "But yeah,  is like... is cool but is sad at the same time and I can't avoid to feel nostalgic about the old times and nervous about the present and the future,  I feel like everybody and the world around me is moving so fast that I feel like I can't breathe,  I just want to everything stop for a minute and enjoy my family before is too late "

"So?  Do it! " she said and now it was my time to tilt my head trying to understand "You say that you want to enjoy the moment and your family,  so do it,  that is why your mom brought you here,  to enjoy the moment and the vacations as a family but even after you go to college and Katie get married and Perry go to Florida you will not stop being a family you just made your life but is part of you continue in contact and get together from time to time,  you will not stop being family because you live in different states,  you just made your lifes and I'm sure your mom will love more than have all of you together in the house for ever, you will play soccer even maybe professionally and your sisters will began to make their lifes and that is awesome,  you just have to stop worrying about that and enjoy this experience here " she finished and the lump in my throat was big I couldn't say anything I just stood there watching how the shine of the stars reflected in her eyes "I wish i could do what are you going to do"

"What? "

"Go behind your dream "

"And what is your dream? "

"When I was little I wanted to be a soccer player " she smiled "But now I want to be a veterinarian "

"And why don't you do it? "

"Because... after my dad had his heart attack everything came to a second level,  all that matter was my dad and his well-being and I wanted to come here,  but now that my sisters are thinking about leaving I'm like in the same situation as you,  I want to leave but I'm afraid to leave them here in the middle of nowhere " to this point I was closer to her and she was almost resting her head on my arm "The closer college here is in the city of south Africa and is a couple hours away... "

"For be such a good adviser you should follow your own advices" I pointed and she smiled 

"Why don't we talk about it at the end of the month? " she asking for a chance till the end of our vacations made realize the little time that I had with the brunette 

"Okay " I said now more lightly "Let's sleep " and she accommodated herself against my arm making me feel  her breath against the clothe of my sweater 

"Good night rintoho "

"Good night rintoho " I answered and she laughed 

....

That night I slept good surprisingly,  I never liked sleep with anybody maybe because I was to cautious with my personal space and maybe that is why I slept so good because I shared the tent with Christen I felt her body all night against my body,  she was a cuddler 

I woke up because of the sun light that I could saw through my eyelids and stretch my body and let a yawn out ,  making a giggle sound by my side 

"Good morning rintoho " smiled the brunette,  I open my eyes and found the most beautiful green eyes,  that morning her eyes were totally green like a precious rock 

"Good morning " I smiled 

"You slept good? "

"Yeah,  and you? "

"Good till you began to talk in your sleep " she smiled shyly 

"I talk in my sleep? " I was instantly embarrassed 

"Mmhhmm"

"I'm sorry... I didn't... "

"Is okay,  it began to bothered me till... you began to say how beautiful I am" she smiled and came closer to me "How much you like me  " and I was totally speechless having that girl that close almost sharing the same breath "you like me  that much? " she asked and  her eyes jumped between my eyes and my lips making me just nodd 

"Can I kiss you? " I whispered and she bite her lip and it was the most beautiful thin,  her nod was more than enough for me to close the distance and connect our lips 

Her lips were soft and sweet I almost could taste the chocolate from the night before in her mouth,  I was unsure at the beginning,  this was my first kiss,  she was my first kiss and I was clumsily moving my lips against hers till she took the control of the situation and went on top of me,  I didn't knew what to do with my hands I put them in her waist, she had become the kiss in something deep and slow and it felt amazing, the best thing I had ever taste and do,  but my hands were still stuck in her waist unsure were I can move and what they could do

"You have never do this? " she asked and all that I could do was see her swollen lips,  I couldn't speak so I just denied with my head "Let me help you " and then she took my hand from her waist and guided through her torso till her breast and where my hand just used the moment to squeeze it lightly enjoying the sensation of her breast between my hands, her body on top of mine and her lips on mine sharing  the same breath,  the most magical sensation I could ever feel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones begin to make their thing ;)


	5. Bad dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I'm sorry for abandon this story but between real life and other stories it was kinda hard to update this one and I kinda got stuck with this one, but some of you had been writing me to continue the story and here I am, I like this story and I wanted to continued it so I kinda have a few ideas, I think I'm going to change a few things of the story, till this point we have read the story from Tobin's POV maybe I will share it between Christen's and Tobin's depending of how the story begin to develop, I hope you have a little bit of patience this will be slow, any idea or comments is well received

 All that I was feeling was like an overcharge for my body and mind, I was kissing this beautiful girl that was on top of me with my hand in her chest and her tongue in my mouth, I wanted to feel it all, all her skin under my hand and see her body, I wanted to roam her body with my eyes, but I couldn't find a way to open my eyes, it was like this was a dream a perfect dream.

And then I opened my eyes... and I saw that it was a dream, my open eyes stumble with the top of the tent, I could see it was early and the sun hadn't come up, the sky was beginning to lighted up, my breath was quick and short like I was played a full match, my hair was a little sweated and my mouth was dry, but water wouldn't be enough for sated my thirst the only thing that could sated it was Christen's perfect lips 

 

"You had a bad dream? " asked Christen softly making my jump a little bit with surprise,  I was still too deep in the dream that I had that I had almost forgot that she was still in the tent 

 

I turned my head to see her and there she was perfect as always,  her hair wonderful messed around her face,  the sleepy look on her face made her look more adorable and her eyes were greener than ever,  I could stay all day looking at them 

 

"Yeah" I whispered trying to not look at her lips the ones that could invite me to kiss her in that moment,  I had to rid that dream out of my head I thought while I shook my head 

 

"You know here we have the believe,  that when we have a bad dream we talk about it with someone so it doesn't come true" she shrugged making me sigh immediately,  I couldn't tell her my dream,  it wasn't a bad dream and  I was wishing that that dream could come true 

 

"I... I.. " I stuttered I hadn't more option "I dreamt that Pita and her clan were following me" I said and I could see her little smile "Don't smile,  see, I will not tell you anything " I whined making her laugh making me smile immediately,  I would invent the most crazy dream to only see her smile and laugh 

 

"Nooo,  no,  no,  tell me" she said taking me by my arm "I will not laugh I swear " she smiled and left her hand on my forearm 

 

"Okay " I had to have my brain in check "I was walking with my ball and Pita began to follow me and then the rest of her clan began to follow me and I tried to run but they were faster and I tried to protect my ball but they took it and then I had another ball and they also took it and I couldn't reach them and they took all my balls and...  it was horrible " I finished seeing the little smile that she was trying to hide 

 

"It was horrible " she mimicked 

 

"Heeeey,  you promised you wouldn't laugh " I whined making her laugh before she closed her eyes getting  comfortable in her sleeping bag again but still with her hand on my forearm,  her touch was soothing and electrifying all that I wanted to do was to interlace our fingers but all that I did was to see her sleep studying her messy hair, her skin,  her closed eyes gave me the chance to study her lips and imagine if they could taste and feel how I dreamt them,  a couple of minutes passed before she opened her eyes again and found me looking directly to her,  I wanted to rid my eyes from her ashamed but I didn't we stood there for a couple of seconds watching each other and I could see how she studied my face and how her eyes stumble with my lips more than once 

 

"You want to see the dawn? " asked running her thumb over my forearm skin,  maybe unconsciously,  maybe knowing what she was doing to me and my brain 

 

"Yeah " I whispered making her smile and leave her sleeping bag sitting in it while she tried to tame her wild hair making her shirt went up giving me the chance to see the dimples in her lower back and how her skin exploded in goosebumps because of the cold of the morning, I  needed to find a way to control my brain and my body,  in front of this perfect girl

 

"Ready? " asked before leave the tent pulling me with her,  when we found each other out of the protection of the tent we were hit by the cold of the morning,  making us shudder and giggle nervously "Let's go" she smiled offering me her hand

 

"One second, let me found my shoes " I said dutifully before she stopped me

 

"No shoes " she pointed " Let's go barefoot " she said simply and I couldn't love her any more in that moment

 

So I took her hand and let her guide me to wherever she wanted to take me, her hand was warm and soft and my fingers were cold but she didn't care she took my hand and interlaced our fingers lightly making me get giddy of excitment and nerves, it was too early and I had to get my brain in check trying to control the nerves, the excitment, to don't stumble with anything and make like I was enjoying the natural view, while all that I could do was to see her

 

"Here" she pointed breaking my inner conversation while we climbed some rocks till we reached a middle high point where we could see the african prairie, the sun was beggining to go up, creating an explosion of colors in the sky, the former blue sky was paint now in orange, pink and yellow, like bringing to life the african land

 

"Wow" I said making her giggle

 

"Yeah" she answered while I enjoyed the show that the nature was giving us

 

She untangled our fingers and sat on one of the rocks crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, making me see her curiosly

 

"I like to meditate here in the morning" she answered with her eyes closed maybe she saw me or felt my curiosity, I didn't knew but I sat by her side and contemplated the scenary, well I'm not going to lie I saw her from time to time enjoying how the soft orange light shined on her face, and just as the sun everything began to take life, the birds began to sing, I could heard the monkeys and I even had the surprise to see some zebras running by the prairie, everything in a indescribable perfection, I think that what I reached in that moment was what Christen would describe like meditation, I reached a meditated state where everything sudenly had sense and was perfect, maybe was her, maybe was the place, maybe was the moment, or maybe was the three things together, but everything was perfect. Till I felt her hand running through my forearm making jump in surprise

 

"Sorry" she answered a little bit ashamed "I'm sorry if I interrupted you"

 

"Is okay, I think I meditated a little bit too" I smiled and enjoyed how the morning light shined in her green eyes making it greener, like a emerald 

 

"Let's eat breakfast" she stood up shook up the dust in her pants and I did it too before we began to walk to the main lodge, and I followed her till we reached the big house and the characteristics sound of people talking and the usual aroma of food "Buenos dias" she said entering to the big kitchen while I tried to hide my surprise of found all our siblings there eating breakfast together

 

"Buenos dias bebe" answered her mom "Buenos dias Tobin" she said to me, I don't know what it meaned but I answered

 

"Good Morning" I smiled

 

"Where were you?" asked her mom a little bit nonchtanly but I recongnized that motherly tone

 

"Um..." I stuttered but she saved me

 

"We were meditating" she answered making all our siblings turn to see us curiosly and confused well mostly me, because I knew I was blushing by the burn in my cheeks and neck, so I focus in my food trying to ignore the looks of my sisters and hers until her dad came to the kitchen and I felt like I could died "Buenos dias papi" she smiled to her dad

 

"Buenos dias cariño" he smiled to his daughter  "Good morning kids" he said making us answer "You know Chris, we need some supply, you can go to Vero's?" he asked sitting in the table with us taking the newspaper and opening it

"Oh of course daddy,  I will go" she said happily, she was always happy it was like her normal behavior no matter how early it could be she was always happy and it made me happy too "Can I took Tobin with me? " she asked making her dad's and all our siblings eyes jump between us curiously, while his eyes focused in her like having a silently conversation with her before his eyes jumped on me 

"Yeah,  why not? " he shrugged like nonchalantly,  I don't know if it was me over analyzing the situation or I saw like a little glimpse of discomfort in her eyes and a curious but knowing look in her sister's eyes but I focused in my breakfast and before I knew she had finished hers 

"Okay,  I will shower and I'll see you here " she said before leave me almost alone in the kitchen with her mom and my sisters 

"I'll go shower quickly " I said to my sisters shooting a warning look to not say anything stupid in front of her mom 

"Yeah,  yeah" they said with a knowing look before I ran to our lodge, showered and found the best clothes I could found to wear,  I felt stupid thinking in what to wear,  I was never that kind of girl,  I always made fun of my sisters because of that but still there I was thinking in the best combination,  I didn't wanted to look like I was trying too hard but still I didn't wanted to look bad,  so I stick to a pair of jeans ,  shirt,  some shoes  and snap back 

When I went to main lodge I found her in front of the big jeep,  the one where her dad bring us,  she was wearing her usual safari uniform,  the one made her look gorgeous 

"Ready? " she smiled watching me walk 

"Yeah" I smiled before we went into the car "You know how to drive? " I asked before she ignited the car she turned to see me with little bit of curiosity and guilty in her face 

"No" she said nonchalantly "But we don't have police officers here,  so it doesn't matter " she said nonchalantly she said making me put a panic face that made her laugh "Is okay I know how to drive I just don't have the civilians driver license,  I have the wildlife driver license " she joked making me snort "Laugh Tobin because if you don't laugh of my lame jokes I'm going to leave you  in the middle of nowhere " she warned and that really made me laugh,  she couldn't look scary even if she tried 

"Okay,  okay " I said before she began to drive to a unknown destination,  I just enjoyed the drive while she drove,  it was just comfortable silence where the sound of the engine was the only thing that we could hear,  I didn't knew where we were going but I found myself enjoying the road and the scenario,  the brown sand with the green of the trees made a good combination,  green like the eyes of Christen, my mind went immediately to my dream, I couldn't forget about my dream,  I spent the rest of the morning thinking in my dream,  the meaning of it,  I mean I was kinda accepting my likes for girls,  even if I was still a little bit confused, I mean what if it was just a phase of my life,  I mean I'm still practically a teenager what if I'm still confused,  why if is just my hormones,  maybe I just have a crush on this girl but not like a lover but more like I want to be like her

I had a lot of stuffs in my head and I found myself turning my eyes from the landscape to her, how she bite her lower lip focused in the road, how her fingers taped over the wheel, how her hair flowed with the breeze I was falling in love with her? 

I caught myself getting in panic looking at her while all those thoughts stumbled in my head before she crossed her eyes with me,  I felt the necessity to break our connection ashamed in a way but I couldn't her green eyes were like magnets to me

"We are here" she smiled almost like reading what I had in my head "This is like our supermarket " she said while we walked from the jeep to the big house,  it was like a house but with a lot of cars parked outside and people going out of there with all kinds of stuffs in industrial quantity,  big bags of toilet paper,  of cereal of everything "They bring all kinds of things from the civilization " she said while we went into the big house and inside was like another supermarket "Okay,  if you want to you can take a shopping cart " she said before we began to buy all the things for the lodge,  almost an hour passed before we were ready to leave "Mi española favorita " smiled christen to a girl with big eyes and smile behind the counter 

"Ah pero si es mi americana favorita " smiled the girl with her accent I immediately knew she was Spanish 

"Vero,  this is Tobin she is staying with us for a month, rintoho she is Vero Boquete,  her family save our families with their supermarket " she introduce us while Vero nodded to me ,  it was something in that girl that I didn't fully like but I couldn't hate her either she seemed nice 

"Okay, ready? " asked to Christen before they began to chat in Spanish,  I enjoyed hear Christen talk in Spanish but see her talking with the Spanish girl made me feel something inside,  maybe jealousy? 

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket,  I had forgot that I had it there,  even that I still had it,  I left them talking while I tried to respond my phone with the tons of messages and calls from my friends,  I tried and tried but it was impossible I let it receive everything while I saw Christen and the Spanish talk and joke,  but their smiles were like too friendly almost like flirting,  flirting in front of my eyes I sighed receiving the messages till I could opened them and read them specially from Ashlyn, one of my friends from the soccer team and one of the persons I knew I could talk about what I was thinking and feeling,  no one better than her to talk about it,  she had deal with what I was feeling,  she liked girls too 

But before I could write her I saw Christen and the Spanish walk to a kinda of warehouse,  my feets immediately follow them,  they were talking in low voice but still in spanish, I couldn't understand a word but still I followed them,  seeing how the Spanish saw her with care hearing what Christen was sayin,  I tried to hide behind a rack trying to understand what they were saying or at least the situation , the brunette lowered her head and shrugged before the Spanish took her by the arms running her hands up and down,  before she tucked a strand of Christen's hair behind her ear,  they connected their eyes before Christen asked her something that I couldn't heard and the Spanish closed the distance between them, with her hand behind Christen's neck bringing her closer,  I saw everything in slow motion till I couldn't see more, I lowered my eyes and left the warehouse leaving them alone,  I didn't wanted to see them kiss I couldn't see them kiss, everything was like a bad dream and I just wanted to be able to wake up from it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments

**Author's Note:**

> A new crazy idea, I hope you like it :)
> 
> P.S. I'm not from south Africa I had to do a little investigation for this


End file.
